


Because I'm Here With You

by mygreywind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death in Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygreywind/pseuds/mygreywind
Summary: Whilst coping with the very recent death of his beloved wife from childbirth, Jon Snow comes home to his children in Winterfell with a newborn babe and a heartbreaking news to tell.





	Because I'm Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of inspired by the movie ‘Jackie’ starring Natalie Portman (I personally loved it! You should see it asap if you haven’t) and there’s this little scene where Jackie tells the kids that their father (JFK) isn’t coming home and it just breaks my heart and I thought I’d just make something out of that..

“Gods, how do I do this?” Jon murmured to himself, but loud enough for Bran and Arya to hear.   
“It doesn’t matter what you say, Jon, just hug them and tell them everything’s going to be all right.” Bran said to his cousin as he cradled his baby niece Mercy in his arms. 

Jon took a deep breath as he glanced at his sleeping newborn child his wife had given her life for. Wiping away the trails of his tears, he opened the doors to the family chambers, where the children usually play when it rains outside. He looked down at his ten children, all gathered near the fireplace. The older ones seemed alerted as they held onto their younger siblings. 

“Father… Why are you dressed so funny?” Ethel Snow asked, her auburn northern braid had been loosened, the fires reflecting in her soft cobalt blue eyes. Jon’s eyes twitched, the five year old was his only child who had adopted Sansa’s full colours. “Something very sad has happened.” Jon answered, settling down just in front of his children. “This is how we dress when something sad happens.”

“Father, where is mother?” Adrian asked, the youngest in the room, smoothing his wolf plush Sansa had made for him. “Mother won’t be coming home.” Jon said quietly, shaking his head. 

“Why not?” Jon-Jon asked, his innocent voice light in the thinning air, confusion and curiosity taking over him.

“Mother had to see baby Eileen,” Jon said, struggling. “In Heaven.”

Lyanna began to sob loudly. At the age of ten, she understood death very well. She’d heard the whispers from the septas in Winterfell about the Mad King Aerys Targaryen’s assassination and the weddings in Westeros, of what happened to grandfather Eddard, grandmother Catelyn, and Uncle Robb. 

Robb Snow immediately looked up to the ceiling. He was keeping his tears from falling down Jon realized. He felt thankful for it somehow. With Lyanna sobbing, he needed someone to look tough. The fifteen year old started trembling. It was little baby Eileen Robb had cried for. His sister was only two days old when the Gods took her. 

He looked down at his brothers beside him. They were quietly humming prayers Robb noticed. Ned and Alford had always been visiting their mother in the Godswood every morning. Sansa had spent most of her time praying since she lost little Eileen. 

“Why?” Calton blinked, moving away from his twin, Roland, who had been holding onto his shoulder.   
“Because I’m here with you,” Jon said slowly. “Mother’s hurt. We don’t want baby Eileen to get lonely, do we?”

“But what about us?” Ethel asked again, holding hands with her brother, Aegon. 

“Ethel,” Jon spoke, locking eyes with his daughter, brown eyes meeting blue eyes. “I need you to be a big girl. You can be brave, right? That’s what we wolves are.”

Ethel stayed silent. Some understanding was beginning to build. 

“Can I say goodbye?” Ethel asked once more. 

Jon breathed sharply. “Aye, of course you can, sweetling.” He nodded.


End file.
